1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to systems and methods to avoid interference from a femto station.
2. Relevant Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) to multiple users. As the demand for high-rate and multimedia data services rapidly grows, there lies a challenge to implement efficient and robust communication systems with enhanced performance.
In addition to mobile phone networks currently in place, a new class of small base stations has emerged, which may be installed in a user's home and provide indoor wireless coverage to mobile units using existing broadband Internet connections. Such personal miniature base stations are generally known as home access point base stations, or, alternatively, Home Node B (HNB) or femto nodes. Typically, such miniature base stations are connected to the Internet and the mobile operator's network via a DSL router or a cable modem. These femto nodes, however, may interfere with communication between traditional larger base stations and mobile devices, such as mobile phones. Adjusting the method in which femto nodes communicate to minimize interference may be desirable.